disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Madame Samovar
Madame Samovar é uma personagem coadjuvante de A Bela e a Fera e seus midquels. Ela é a mãe de Zip, que foi transformado em um copo d'água. Ela é dublada por Angela Lansbury. Personalidade Samovar é muito maternal, o que convém a ela como ela é a mãe do Zip e de seus outros irmãos e irmãs. Como chefe governanta do castelo, ela tem um sentido muito estrito de responsabilidade. Muitas vezes, ela é gentil e consoladora, mas pode ser severa quando a situação pede para que ela seja; fora de todos os servos da Fera, ela é a única que provavelmente irá confrontá-lo sobre seu comportamento quando ele está em um temperamento forte. Aparições ''A Bela e a Fera Madame Samovar aparece pela primeira vez após a maldição ser colocada em cima dela e dos servos do castelo. Ela ajuda Maurice doente e fraco, que foi preso na floresta. Enquanto ela esta confortando Maurice, o mestre do castelo, a Fera, violentamente invadiu e tomou Maurice para o calabouço. Madame Samovar então conhece Bela, que tomou o lugar de seu pai. Ela conforta Bela e garante a ela que tudo vai ficar bem. Madame Samovar é a primeira a ser ousada contra a Fera e tenta ajudá-lo, embora seja difícil. Eventualmente, Bela começa a criar uma relação estreita com a Fera. Esta amizade leva ao amor, mas é interrompida quando Bela descobre que seu pai está perdido na floresta tentando voltar para o castelo sozinho para resgatar Bela. Bela vai atras de seu pai e a Madame Samovar teme que o feitiço nunca será quebrado. Quando uma multidão furiosa ataca o castelo, ela batalha com os filhos derramando chá quente em um dos aldeões. Madame Samovar testemunha a morte da Fera depois que ele foi fatalmente esfaqueado por Gaston. Ela chora, como o feitiço parece ser permanente, até que a Fera é revivida como um ser humano e Madame Samovar recupera a sua verdadeira forma, juntamente com os outros servos. Ela garante a Zip, seu filho, que Bela e Adam vão viver felizes para sempre, e ri quando Zip pergunta se ele ainda tem que dormir no armário. A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado Madame Samovar narra a história do tempo em que Bela finalmente quebrou a atitude anti-Natal da Fera. Durante o cativeiro de Bela no castelo, ela passou a temporada de férias ficando com a Fera de bom humor. Madame Samovar teme que Bela acabará a mencionar o Natal, que é o dia mais odiado da Fera, pois marca o aniversário do dia em que a maldição foi colocada sobre ele e os habitantes do castelo. Logo tanto a Madame Samovar e Lumière decidim se rebelar contra a Fera e celebram o Natal de qualquer maneira. A Fera logo torna-se alegre com o Natal e a paz para o feriado é restaurada. A Bela e a Fera: O Mundo Mágico de Bela [[Arquivo:Normal_bellesmagicalworld_273.jpg|thumb|250px|Madame Samovar em ''A Bela e a Fera: O Mundo Mágico de Bela.]]Em "A Festa de Madame Samovar" ela está se sentindo deprimida, e Bela, que tem vindo a olhar para a Madame Samovar como uma figura materna, decide animá-la fazendo uma festa surpresa para ela, o tempo todo sem acordar a Fera (que passou toda a noite anterior cuidando de um vazamento no telhado). No entanto, Lumière e Horloge criam uma rivalidade fica no caminho, enquanto componhem músicas, pegam as flores favoritas de Madame Samovar (que têm de se esconder no quarto da Fera cada vez ela vê eles), e os sabores do bolo. Eventualmente, as tentativas de Lumière e Horloge para sabotar uma decisão do outro chega a um ponto em que o bolo assando explode e faz uma bagunça completa na cozinha. Lumière e Horloge, depois de uma bronca de Bela, decidem colocar a sua rivalidade de lado para o bem e trabalham em conjunto para fazer uma pequena surpresa para a Madame Samovar. O plano vai bem, e Samovar está curada de sua depressão. ''Tarzan'' [[Arquivo:Mrs._Potts-cameo-(Tarzan).jpg|thumb|250px|Madame Samovar e Zip aparecem em Tarzan.]]Madame Samovar faz uma pequena participação como bule sem vida no acampamento de Jane Porter em Tarzan. Ao lado dela há uma xícara de chá sem vida parecida com Zip. ''O Point do Mickey Como outros personagens clássicos da Disney, a Madame Samovar fez várias participações especiais na série geralmente sem fala. No episódio ''Ask Von Drake, Samovar foi vista com Zip durante a música do Professor Ludovico. Em Turkey Day, Mickey fala tanto com a Madame Samovar quanto para Zip, o que eles são gratos. Em Thanks to Minnie, ela testemunhou Minnie Mouse correndo em lágrimas depois de se sentir desvalorizada. ''O Rei Leão 3 - Hakuna Matata Uma silhueta de Madame Samovar foi vista no topo da cabeça da Fera durante o final do filme. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: A Kingdom of Kindness Originalmente, Madame Samovar estava para aparecer no primeiro filme da franquia, agora descontinuada. No capítulo "''Kingdom of Kindness" Madame Samovar iria cantar uma música com Bela chamado de "You'll Never Lose This Love" para acalmar Zip depois que ele quebrou alguns dos itens da Fera. ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) ''Kingdom Hearts right|250pxMadame Samovar é mais uma vez vista como um pote de chá sem vida no mundo de Tarzan, no campo humano, ao lado de um Zip sem vida, assim como no filme original Tarzan. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Madame Samovar fez sua primeira aparição física na franquia Kingdom Hearts em Kingdom Hearts II. Antes da chegada de Sora no castelo da Fera, a Fera estava sendo hostilizada por membros da Organização XIII. Em sua raiva, a Fera tranca seus servos (incluindo a Madame Samovar) no calabouço. Quando Sora, Donald e Pateta chegam no castelo da Fera, eles foram enviados para resgatar os criados a pedido de Bela. Ao entrar no calabouço, Sora e companhia ficaram surpresos ao descobrir que o celular, que supostamente deixou os servos aprisionados, continha apenas objetos domésticos. Horloge, mordomo do castelo, estava relutante em revelar-se a Sora, mas Madame Samovar sugeriu imediatamente que era seguro, observando que Sora e seus amigos não se pareciam com "eles" (pode-se supor que ela estava se referindo ao Heartless). Depois de apresentar-se a Sora, os servos explicaram sua situação: a Fera era uma vez um príncipe que foi amaldiçoado por uma feiticeira para aparecer como um monstro por sua personalidade egoísta e indiferente, e eles (os funcionários) tinha sido amaldiçoados para aparecer como objetos de modo que a Fera seria responsável para mudar seus modos, não só para seu próprio bem, mas para o deles também. Uma vez libertados do calabouço, a Madame Samovar e Zip, juntamente com Horloge e Lumière guiam Sora, Donald e Pateta através de uma passagem secreta para fora das masmorras para evitar ataques do Heartless. No entanto, as lanternas em todo o trecho foram se infiltrando com a escuridão. Madame Samovar desempenhou um papel importante na obtenção do grupo passado este obstáculo, enquanto seguia Sora a cada lanterna e encharcou a escuridão com água de seu bico. Depois de sair da passagem, Madame Samovar, Zip, e Lumière partiran do grupo para atender a suas funções no castelo, ficando na sala para evitar o confronto com os Heartless. Ficaram fora da ação principal até depois de Sora, Donald, Pateta e a Fera resgataren Bela de Shadow Stalker / Dark Thorn que Xaldin tinha criado. Após esse evento, juntamente com uma pequena quantidade de brigas entre Bela e a Fera, Madame Samovar tentou manter o otimismo que os dois conseguiriam desenvolver uma relação mais forte. Quando Sora voltou ao castelo da Fera, mais tarde, em sua jornada, ele foi descobrir que os servos tinham organizado uma noite especial para Bela e a Fera em uma tentativa de aproximá-los. Quando Xaldin apareceu para invadir a festa, Bela, Madame Samovar e os outros funcionários se retiraram para a segurança da varanda do salão de baile. Após Sora e a Fera derrotarem Nobodies de Xaldin, a Fera correu para seu quarto para garantir que Xaldin não tinha roubado sua rosa. Madame Samovar parecia especialmente preocupada com a rosa, embora ela não diria o porquê. Quando foi descoberto que a rosa de fato havia sido tomada e que a Fera tinha banido Bela do castelo em seu desespero, Sora finalmente decidiu descobrir por que o rosa era tão importante. Madame Samovar ajudou a explicar que a rosa representava a contagem regressiva para quando a Fera teria que encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou permanecer como uma fera para sempre. Ela e os outros funcionários imploraran para Sora para ajudar a Fera, o que ele fez, acabou derrotando Xaldin e tomando de volta tudo o que era precioso para a Fera. No final, a Madame Samovar assistiu Bela e a Fera fazendo as pazes, e fez a observação de que Bela foi a única em que ela está "sempre pronta para um pouco de aventura." Nos créditos de Kingdom Hearts II, é mostrado que a Fera tinha sido restaurada à sua forma humana, o que implica que Madame Samovar também havia se tornado humana novamente. Parques da Disney [[Arquivo:4468580440_faa9e6e8d0.jpg|thumb|250px|Madame Samovar em Beauty and the Beast Live.]]Madame Samovar muitas vezes aparece como decoração nos parques junto com os outros servos notáveis. No entanto ela pode ser vista em vários espectáculos. Durante o Flower and Garden Festival em Epcot, ela tem sua própria topiaria. Madame Samovar também faz uma participação especial na atração Tarzan's Treehouse na Disneylândia. No show de cruzeiro Disney Dream Believe, Madame Samovar auxilia Lumière em seu trabalho para ajudar o Dr. Greenway a acreditar em sonhos. ''Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage'' Em Hollywood Studios da Disney, a Madame Samovar desempenha o mesmo papel que ela fez no filme. Assim como no filme, ela deseja o melhor para o relacionamento da Fera com Bela, convence Horloge a aceita-la, e as batalhas dos moradores durante a batalha final. No final, ela e os outros celebram o amor da Fera por Bela. ''Fantasmic! Madame Samovar faz uma participação especial na versão de Hollywood Studios da Disney do show durante a seqüência da bolha. Trivialidades *O marido de Madame Samovar nunca foi revelado. Acredita-se que ele morreu antes dos eventos da maldição. Também havia rumores de que o fogão era seu marido, mas isso é desconhecido. *Um bule que se assemelha a Madame Samovar é visto na série de televisão da ABC ''Once Upon a Time no episódio "Skin Deep". O episódio em si também é estrelado por muitos personagens do filme. *No filme da Disney Hocus Pocus, uma das crianças que pede doces ou travessuras está vestida como a Madame Samovar. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Mães Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens ingleses Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Humanos transformados em objetos Categoria:Personagens do Disney Júnior Categoria:Servos Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Personagens franceses Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales